


Calm before the storm

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, But he cant control his powers, Fire Powers, Fluff and Smut, Ice Powers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Patrick is an innocent bean, Science Experiments, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: In this world there were people who had powers, they were rare yet not unheard of. Patrick Martin Stumph was one of those people, like his mother. He had powers that made it possible for him to control ice.





	1. Chapter 1

In this world there were people who had powers, they were rare yet not unheard of. Patrick Martin Stumph was one of those people, like his mother. He had powers that made it possible for him to control ice.

He found that out when he was walking home from school one day, a group of bullies waited for him outside the gates, he stopped for a moment to stare at them before trying to walk around them but they stepped around him and centered him in their circle,

"Hey pat, how are you?" One asked and he winced at the name,

"How's mommy's little princess? Found your powers yet?" The leader sneered and Patrick looked at him with wide eyes,

"I...I...I don't know" he said and they pushed him around.

Tears spilled down Patrick's eyes as they pushed him around and taunted him and spat insults at him, they had threw his beckpack to the ground and broke all his things. Patrick was sobbing and couldn't stand it anymore,

He screamed loudly and ice was thrown from where he was stood and froze the bullies, Patrick's blue eyes widened at his newfound power before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Patrick woke up sometime later on a hospital bed with his mother and father peering over him, his mother looked so relieved to see him awake and pulled him into a hug,

"Oh, baby boy. I'm so glad you are alright, you scared me" she cried and patrick wrapped arms around her,

"I got my powers mommy" he said and she nodded,

"I know baby" she said and kissed his head before she moved back to let his father talk to him.

"I'm proud you got your powers patrick" he said offering the shaken up boy a smile, patrick smiled back and let his father pull him into a hug,

"Thank you dad" he said,

"But I hate to say that you need to learn to control them. The only reason you got them was because your emotions were out of control" he said and patrick looked up at him,

"What are you saying?" He asked in a small voice and watched his mother leave the room,

"We are sending you to a school in Europe that specializes in helping people like you control your powers" patrick nodded and looked down,

"So you are sending me away?"

"Just until you control your powers. Not everyone has the power to manipulate ice" he said and pulled Patrick into a hug,

His mother then walked back in wiping her tears away and pulled patrick into a hug, patrick hugged back and she looked into his eyes,

"You won't be away for long" she said,

"I will miss you mommy" he said as his own tears falling down his cheeks,

"I will miss you too baby" she said,

"When will I leave?" He asked,

"This Saturday. Enough time for you to pack your things" his father replied and patrick nodded, it was Tuesday.

"When can I leave hospital?" 

"I'll sign you out right now" his father said and walked out. Patrick's mother still holding him in her arms,

"You will be fine baby" she said and kissed his strawberry blonde hair.

Patrick's father came walking back in with a doctor that pulled out Patrick's drip and checked him over, he nodded and helped the young boy off of the bed and walked them to reception, he signed patrick out and let them go home,

"Thank you doctor" his mother smiled and held Patrick's hand as they made their way to the car,

The journey was short but it dragged for patrick, so he went on his phone, that was badly cracked and played games. His father gave him worried glanced through the rear view mirror, Patricia looked at David sadly and he just carries on driving,

When they got back Patrick just wondered off to his room and slammed the door shut, I've covered the door handle and he sighed. He pulled a large suitcase from under his bed and started with shoving clothes into it. His mother then stepped in and looked sadly at him,

"Its ok baby, you will like it there" she said and patrick looked at him,

"What if I can never control my powers?" He asked,

"You will learn. I went to the same school when I was younger. You will be ok" she said and kisses his forehead, "now come downstairs, we ordered pizza" 

Patrick smiled slightly and let her lead him downstairs where there was pizza on a plate. He sat at the table with his parents and dug in to the cheesy goodness,

"Kevin is going to be down tomorrow to come see you patrick" his father said and the boy nodded,

"I haven't seen him in ages" patrick smiled.

Which is true because he's older than Patrick by alot of years, and he left home before patrick was a teenager. He didn't have the powers like their mother and now patrick but he was more supportive than anyone and patrick loved his older brother.

His parents smiled at patrick sadly as he looked down and saw the pizza completely frozen in his hand. He stood up and looked at them,

"I'm not hungry" he said and walked back to his room. 

As soon as he stepped in he closed the door and fell to the ground with his back against it, he pulled his knees to his chest and started crying. His emotions were all over the place and ice completely covered his room. Patrick looked around and started crying even more, his tears freezing as soon as it touched his skin.

"Why can't I be normal?" He asked himself and sobbed,

Patrick lay on the floor crying to himself, his room was frozen over and he was growing colder with his powers, it changed him and made him paler and his hair lighter. His clothing completely froze on his and he fell asleep like that. Tears frozen to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick wasn't really thrilled when Kevin showed up, the whole family was sat in the lounge room talking and patrick was just staring at the ground. The water in his glass was frozen but he   Didn't care anymore. 

Kevin kept giving patrick small worried glances, he patted Patricks knew softly and felt how cold the younger of the two was and frowned,

"You will be ok patrick" he said and smiled slightly, patrick meeting his eyes then looking down at the ground.

"I think I'm going to finish packing" patrick said and stood up, Kevin watched patrick leave and their parents looked at him with sad faces,

"Patrick has been like this since he found out he has powers" Patricia said and Kevin looked at her,

"Everything he touches freezes. Poor thing" David added and Patricia patted his hand,

"Your seeing him to the school?" He asked and they both nodded,

"It's better him being there, we can't help him" Patricia commented and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Kevin then stood up and walked to Patricks room, the door had ice crystals on it and he opened the door, struggling a little and saw patrick sat on his bed looking down at the floor where he started playing with the ice and making little snowflakes, Kevin smiled and stood there watching patrick,

"The snowflakes are beautiful" he said and patrick snapped his head up an looked at Kevin. Patrick smiled slightly and carried on making snowflakes,

"They don't get it do they?" Patrick asked as Kevin shook his head,

"They are doing the only think that they think will be better for you" 

"But i don't want to go" patrick said in a small voice and Kevin gave him a sad look,

"You can control your powers better being taught by them" patrick nodded and looked up,

"I will miss you Kevin" he said and smiled slightly,

"I will miss you too little brother" he replied and pulled patrick into a hug, he then hear something hit the floor and pulled away to look at patrick, Kevin saw his tears freeze and drop to the floor,

"I freeze everything even my own tears" patrick said and Kevin just pulled him back into a hug, he felt coldness spread all over his body and his legs felt stiff. Patrick kept on sobbing and Kevin knew he needed to calm him down.

"Patrick. Calm down" he said and patrick looked up at him,

"Nothing will be the same" he said and closed his eyes,

"Just please calm down patrick" he said and felt the coldness leave his body,

"Good boy" he soothed and ran hands down Patricks back, "It will all be ok" he said and kept running his hands down Patricks back.


End file.
